Lullaby
by Xtina Jones
Summary: This is a short little story from Will's POV when he returns to Elizabeth after 10 years.It mainly focuses on Will and his son. AWE spoilers apply


Here's the second mini-story in my song-inspired fic series. This one's Will POV the night he comes home after 10 years, so AWE spoilers apply.

The song is "Lullaby" by the Dixie Chicks. It's really good. Go check it out.

_They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

He saw them standing on the shore, two figures, a young woman and a little boy. His newly returned heart raced as the ship drew closer. He couldn't wait any longer and jumped off the ship, swimming frantically to the beach. He burst from the sea only to be tackled back into it by his wife. He swept her up into his arms, her tears mingling with the salt water on his face. They needed no words as she kissed him and they spun in the shallows.

Placing her down, his gaze turned to the little boy. There was an inquiring look in his eyes, but he was afraid to voice his question for fear that his assumption was incorrect. Instead he looked from the boy to Elizabeth and back again to the boy, his eyes pleading for an explanation. She grasped his hand and whispered the most beautiful words he'd heard in the last ten years.

"_Will, this is your son." _

He stood there for a moment, the words registering as he kept his eyes locked with the boy's. He took a shaky step forward, then another, until he was running toward his son and his son was running toward him. He scooped the boy into his arms and lifted him up in the air, the sound of his melodic laughter filling his heart with an indescribable feeling of love. He pulled the boy down into his arms, hugging him like he'd never let him go.

The boy pulled back to look at his father and Will was met with his own face 20 years ago. The boy smiled and said, "Don't cry Father. Everything's ok now that you're with Mother and me."

Hearing the name "Father" melted his heart. He smiled and sat the boy up on his shoulders. He looked up at him, and taking Elizabeth's hand said, "Let's go home son."

_I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night and pulled the sheets tighter around her body. She looked around to find the reason for the cold and noticed that Will was gone. She began to panic and sat up in bed, fully awake. She slipped quietly from their room and down the hall. On her way she noticed William's bedroom door slightly open and she poked her head in…

Will lay next to his son watching him sleep, the steady rise and fall of his small chest amazing him. He still couldn't believe that this perfect child was his, theirs. He smiled as young William mumbled in his sleep. He softly caressed his son's long, brown, curly locks and thought of all that he'd missed and all that was to come. He had so many questions to ask and so many things he wanted to tell his son. For now he'd have to settle with watching the young child sleep peacefully, and he soon fell asleep beside the boy. They both pleasantly dreamt of what tomorrow would bring…

_As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade_

As young Will slept his father's strong, soothing voice drifted into his dream.

"I love you son. I'm so proud of you. Thank you for taking care of your mother while I was gone. I promise I'll never leave you again. I'll always be here when you need me no matter what, never forget that. You're such a brave boy. I wish I could have seen you grow up. I'm so sorry William, please forgive me."

The boy smiled and rolled over into the arms of his sleeping father. Elizabeth entered the room and found her son wrapped in his father's strong arms. Tears sprung to her eyes as she witnessed this moment of picturesque beauty; a father loving his son. She carefully climbed into the already crowded bed and slid in on the other side of young William. She extended her arm around her son and his father and softly sang to them,

"_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up."_

Hmmm…I'm not sure how I feel about the ending of this. I might continue it or rewrite it later. Let me know what you think of it! You really should listen to this song. It's beautiful.


End file.
